and really bad eggs
by TavernWenches
Summary: Two POTC fans get sucked through time and meet Jack Sparrow. Who knows what will happen. It's better than it sounds. Please read!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"You got it?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Cool!! Put it in!"  
  
"Hold your horses, Heather!"  
  
"Just put the movie in, Christina!" heather laughed, stressing the name of her friend as she jumped onto the large couch in front of the Big Screen TV.  
  
"Alright, alright." Christina laughed as she put the DVD into the player and joined her friend on the couch. The screen was soon filled with a boat surrounded by mist and a little girl singing, marking the beginning of the Johnny Depp hit film Pirates of the Caribbean. The two girls were die-hard fans of the movie. They had gone to see it in the theaters nearly every week after it had come out. They had made lady-pirate costumes that they sometimes wore like they were now.  
  
As the two girls sat transfixed on the screen they dug into the large bowls of popcorn and cokes. As Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow appeared on the screen for the first time in the movies both girls sighed.  
  
"He is so cute!" heather cried.  
  
"yeah, but only as Jack Sparrow! I can't stand his other roles." Christina agreed.  
  
"I know. Hey, shhh. Here's one of the best parts." Heather whispered as Jack gave the dock manger three shillings to forget the name then turned around and robbed the man.  
  
The movie continued through Jack saving Elizabeth's life, his escape, and the duel with Will Turner before either of the girls spoke again.  
  
"You know they couldn't have picked a better person for the role." Christina commented.  
  
"yeah. I know. I can't imagine another person playing Jack Sparrow. Johnny Depp has already signed up for Pirates of the Caribbean 2! It comes out in 2005!" heather cried.  
  
"Yeah, I wish," she looked back at the screen where Jack was laughing at the other inmates in the prison who were trying to get the keys to their cell from the dog that lived at the jail, "I wish I could meet him."  
  
"Who? Johnny Depp?" heather asked.  
  
"No. Jack Sparrow." Christina corrected.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I wish I could meet Jack Sparrow, too." Heather exclaimed dramatically.  
  
Suddenly all of the power except for the TV was cut off. The girls suddenly got this lurching feeling and their world went black. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Heather woke with a splitting headache. Her head felt like it had been cracked open. Slowly she sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. She and Christina had been watching the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie and they had wished that they could meet Jack Sparrow. That was all she could remember.  
  
She looked around. Christina was lying on the ground next to her. She gave her a gentle shake to wake her. Then as her friend began to stir she gave her surroundings a closer look. It was dark, and they seemed to be near a fort of some kind. She could here the sound of waves and the air had an odd smell.  
  
Christina sat up. "What the hell happened?" she asked.  
  
"I have no clue. But I have the feeling we're not in Georgia anymore, Toto." Heather answered.  
  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by odd men in old English red coats. Before either of them could say a word they had been yanked to their feet and their hands bound. A stern looking man walked out of the circle of red coats and looked them over.  
  
"They're pirates alright. Disgraceful women. Take them to the prison." He ordered and they were dragged away.  
  
"Hey, Now wait a minute." Christina yelled.  
  
"Shut it! You'll get us into more trouble." Heather hissed under her breath.  
  
They were lead to the prison and nearly thrown down the steps. A couple of the red coats talked with a group at the top of the stairs.  
  
"We've only got one cell with any room in it." One said.  
  
"Alright. From the looks of them they won't mind being in the same cell as that new one." Another laughed. Heather and Christina were taken down the rest of the steps, their bonds taken off, and they were shoved into the cell, still dazed at the entire ordeal.  
  
The red coats left then, leaving them with the man who was mostly hidden in the shadows in the back of the cell and the disgusting men in the cell next to them.  
  
"Hey there, girlies." One with several of his yellow teeth missing slurred as he came closer to the bars.  
  
"Ugh. Go away, creep." Heather sneered. The men looked shocked by the girls' rejections but after a while they were left alone. It was only then that the man in the cell with them spoke.  
  
"Don't mind them. They're bloody fools." He said as he stood and swaggered over to them.  
  
"And who might you be?" Christina snapped. Heather just stared.  
  
"Ya gives me yers and I'll gives ya mine. Savvy?" He swayed.  
  
"Hey, Buddy, this has not been my day. 'Kay? I've no idea where the hell I am and I'm hungry. So don't mess with me, Buddy." Christina snapped.  
  
"I'm Marina." Heather said, smiling up at the man. "You are?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow, at your service." He gracefully swept his hat off his head and gave a bow, swaying just a little.  
  
Christina stared up at him. "You're Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"That would be me. You are?"  
  
Christina gave Heather a look. Now understanding why she had said her name was Marina she thought for a moment. "Um, I'm called Eris."  
  
"Really." Jack said as he plopped down next to them, the beads and jewels in his hair clinking slightly.  
  
"Um, yeah." She answered.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" heather asked. Jack looked her over for a second, his gaze lingering slightly too long on her breasts and the low cut poet's shirt that was the top to her pirate costume. She shifted and he looked back up.  
  
"Welcome to Port Royal, young missies." He slurred. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I don't own anything. This is purely fun.  
Christina and Heather, or Eris and Marina, sat and talked with Captain Jack Sparrow, while the men in the other cell continued to try and get the keys from the dog.  
  
"So, where ye from?" he asked causally.  
  
Christina and Heather looked at each other. "Uh." Christina started.  
  
"We from Georgia." Heather said in her best Scarlett O'Hara voice. Christina glared at her and Jack gave her a weird look.  
  
"Desolé." She mumbled. She got up, walked to the other side of the cell, sat down and started watching the men in the other cell.  
  
"Heath.Marina, what did that mean?" Christina asked, annoyed. Jack was still confused. "She speaks French and there are some words I still don't know." When Heather didn't answer she added in a whisper. "She also tends to get pissed off easily."  
  
"Oohh."  
  
"It means 'sorry'" Heather mumbled. After a few minutes Jack stood from where he sat next to Christina. He swaggered to the other side of the cell where she sat and sank down beside her.  
  
"Where's Georgia?" he slurred, throwing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's in America." She answered cautiously.  
  
"Oh, the British colonies?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What ship ye from, Marina?" he asked in her ear. She shivered.  
  
"Um.um.um." she looked back at Christina.  
  
"Which one?" Christina asked. "The most recent? Or do you want the entire list?"  
  
"Recent." He said still looking at Heather. He moved closer until she was almost sitting in his lap.  
  
"Hey, Sparrow! Not fair that you get the girls!" said on of the men in the other cell.  
  
"Just lucky I guess." Jack laughed, nuzzling Heather's ear. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"The.Twilight Morning." She answered.  
  
"Twilight Morning?"  
  
"Kind of an Oxy Moron, but she was a nice ship." Christina laughed, feeling a little jealous of the attention her friend was getting.  
  
Who knows what Jack was going to say for a sudden cannon blast sounded through the night. Then another. Jack jumped to his feet and raced to the small window that faced the harbor.  
  
"I know those cannons!" he exclaimed. The men in the other cell also went to there windows. "It's the Black Pearl!" he breathed.  
  
"I've heard tales.It's been plundering ships and settlements for nigh on ten years...never leaves any survivors." One man cried.  
  
"No survivors, huh? Where do the stories come from, ya think?" Jack laughed.  
  
Just then there was another blast and a cannonball blasted through the cell wall. The opening was just big enough in the other cell so the men could get out. Unfortunately, the opening was only big enough in their cell to let maybe a mouse through.  
  
"I guess you don't have any luck at all, mate." One man said as he slipped out of the cell. Jack and Christina gave the men a death glare before racing to the cell door. The dog lay with the keys in his mouth about a yard and a half away from the door. They started making cooing noises at the dog, and waving a bone around in front of it, making complete fools out of themselves. Heather just laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Christina demanded.  
  
"Nothing, Eris. Just keep trying." Heather laughed. Christina just glared before turning back to her task. Slowly with the encouragement of Christina the dog stood up and took a couple of steps closer. Then it dropped the keys and walked up to Christina. Heather burst out laughing when the dog leaned into Christina's hand.  
  
"Good one, Eris." She kept laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Marina! At least I got the dog!"  
  
Just then there was a bang from upstairs. The dog picked up the keys and ran downstairs. The three of them looked at each other. Then two ugly pirates came down the stairs.  
  
"This isn't the armory!" one cried.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the other smiled as he walked up to their cell. "Two beautiful women and." he took a closer look at Jack then spat at his feet. "And Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Jack gave his best smile as the other said, "Last time I saw you, you were on a god-forsaken island shrieking into the distance. From the looks of things your fortunes haven't improved much. Though the company looks better." He eyed Heather and Christina.  
  
"I'd worry about my own fortunes, mate. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack taunted. Suddenly the darker of the two pirates reached through the bars and grabbed Jack by the throat, his arm turning into that of a skeleton in the moonlight. Heather wrinkled her nose at the sight.  
  
"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack mumbled.  
  
"You know nothing of hell!" the pirate said as he flung Jack away and left the jail with the other pirate.  
  
"That's very interesting." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A/N--From now on Christina and Heather will be known by the fake names they  
had been using.  
  
The quiet outside the jail was deafening after the terror of the Black Pearl's attack. Jack and Eris had broke the bone that they had been using while trying to lure the dog to them and were now using it to try and pick the lock on the door. Marina had found herself a ledge in the cell wall and was sitting and watching them.  
  
"That is not going to work." She said, slightly annoyed that no one was listening to her. Just then there was a commotion upstairs.  
  
"Oh, no! Who is it this time? Better not be anymore bloody stinking pirates!" Eris exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" Jack looked offended.  
  
"I don't think it's a pirate." Marina sing-songed. Eris gave her a confused look but soon understood as a shorter dark-haired version of Legolas the elf from Lord of the Rings. Jack and Eris jumped away from the door and tried to look casual.  
  
"You, Jack Sparrow!" the man called.  
  
"Aye." Jack answered.  
  
"Do you know the Black Pearl?" the man asked.  
  
"I 'eard of it." Jack retorted.  
  
"Where does it make berth?" the man inquired. Marina and Eris laughed at the sound of the question. Jack ended up laughing too. The mad gave the girls a glare.  
  
"Where does it make berth?" Jack asked, astounded. "Have you not heard the stories?" At the man's blank look he continued. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those you already know where it is."  
  
"So where is it?" the man asked.  
  
"Why ask me?" Jack waved his hand in the air.  
  
"Because you're a pirate." The man reasoned.  
  
"Well why don't you ask us?" Eris demanded. "We're pirates, too. But NO! why ask the women? What do they know?"  
  
"Eris! Shut up!" Marina said, hitting Eris upside the head. Eris stuck her tongue out at Marina but did in fact listen to her friend and shut up.  
  
"So you're looking to turn pirate yourself, mate?" Jack asked ignoring the girls in the back of the cell. The man threw himself against the bars of the cell.  
  
"NEVER!" he cried. The girls jumped. Then quieter he added. "They took Miss Swan."  
  
"Ah, so it is that you've found a girl!" Jack exclaimed, sitting up. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart. You'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it so me."  
  
"I can get you out." The man offered.  
  
"How so the key's run off?" Jack laughed.  
  
"I helped build these cells." the man said, examining the cell doors. "These are half pin barrel hinges." He turned and picked up the bench behind him. "With the proper leverage and the correct application of strength the door should lift free."  
  
Jack gave him an odd look. "Do you have a name, boy?"  
  
"Legolas!" marina called, then added upon seeing the thoroughly confused looks, "Desole." The man still looked confused.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Sorry!" Marina answered.  
  
"Oh, uh.My name is Will Turner." The man answered.  
  
"William Turner.eh?" Jack commented. "William.Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"  
  
"Yes." Said Will.  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack rambled, sticking his hand through the bars. Will looked at the offered hand for a moment before clasping it.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Agreed. Get me out!" Jack said, standing back closer to where the girls were still standing while Will pried the door off it's hinges.  
  
"Alright!" will panted as he threw down the bench. "Hurry someone will have heard that!"  
  
Jack ran through the opening. "Not without my effects!"  
  
"Hey wait for us!" Marina and Eris cried as they too gathered their things and followed the two men out of the prison. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Marina and Eris followed Will and Jack to the harbor, carefully dodging the red coats and anyone who might turn them in. they didn't stop until they reached the bridge by the docks. Jack pointed to a ship out in the harbor.  
  
"We're gonna steal that ship?" Marina asked. Jack and Will gave her an odd look.  
  
"Commandeer. We are going to commandeer that ship. Nautical Term. And you young missies, are not coming with us." Jack commented matter-a-factly. Then completely ignoring the angry looks he was getting from the girls he turned to Will. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"  
  
"I'd die for her!" Will exclaimed. Marina gave a unlady-like snort.  
  
"Oh, good no worries then." Jack said turning back to look out at the ship.  
  
"How are we gonna get out to it?" Eris asked, coming up right behind Jack. He turned and glowered at her.  
  
"I told you two. You are not going!" he cried, once again tuning away from her. Will gave Marina an odd look when she said.  
  
"Oh, no. Here we go."  
  
"Why the bloody hell not!" Eris grabbed Jack by the throat and threw him against the stonewall that held up the bridge. As he slid down his shirt caught on a nail and he was suspended in the air. She laughed as Jack struggled to get his shirt off the nail and kick his feet at her. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention! I'm as good a pirate as any other. Marina and I can be of some help! We are not weak just because we are female. I've seen more violence and death than you'd think. Marina and I are going with you and you can accept that and make the best of it or you can't. But either way we're going." She finished and let Jack down. "You don't have any choice in that part of the matter." She offered her hand to help Jack up.  
  
"Sooo. How are we going to get out there with out being seen?" Will asked, now somewhat afraid of Eris and Marina.  
  
Jack straighten his clothes before turning and pointing to one of the overturned lifeboats lying on the beach. "We'll use that."  
  
"How?" Will asked. Nearly every British officer is out there, They'll see us!"  
  
"No they won't." Marina commented, moving right up behind Jack. "How do we get to it?" she asked in his ear. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"You'll distract those guards over there." He pointed to a group of British officers close to them. "Get them arguing about something. Then run back here. We'll be ready by then."  
  
"No. that's stupid. How do I know you won't leave me behind?" Marina complained.  
  
"We won't, Marina. I swear, Lassie." Jack answered. Marina gave Eris and Will a pleading look.  
  
"It sounds like a good plan, Marina." Eris reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, it's our best shot." Will added.  
  
"Uh." Marina cried. "Fine. I'll do it." She looked down at her outfit. Carefully she adjusted her clothes so that she showed a disgraceful amount of cleavage. She pulled a small mirror and some dark lipstick that she always carried with her, out of her pocket. She put the lipstick on her lips and messed up her hair. When she was finished she had given herself a sultry look. Jack and Will stared wide-eyed at her new look as she walked out from under the bridge.  
  
"She is gonna have too much fun." Eris warned.  
  
Marina walked slowly around so she came up to the guards from the opposite direction from where Jack, Will, and Eris were watching. She planned it just right so that she tripped and fell backwards into the group of guards. Two of the guards dropped their guns and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, excuse me gentlemen." She breathed. "I'm so clumsy! I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"It's alright, miss." One said.  
  
"Are you hurt, milady?" another asked as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"No, I don't think so." She said bringing her hand up to her head and looking around. "Can you fine gentlemen tell me where I am?"  
  
"Your in Port Royal, Milady. Near the docks." A third man answered.  
  
"Oh," she breathed. "What are such handsome gentlemen like yourselves doing out here and not on one of the boats or up at the fort?"  
  
"It is a great duty to.to.what are we doing?" the first one asked the others.  
  
"Um.were making sure no one tries to steal any supplies waiting to be loaded on to the ships." The second answered.  
  
"Such a noble and important job." Marina cooed, pressing herself against one of the men. "Kind of attractive. You know I've always like men in uniforms. Oh, look at the time. I really have to go. Maybe I'll see you around another time." With that she disappeared into the trees behind them.  
  
"Did you all see how she looked at me?" one asked.  
  
"She wasn't looking at you! Why would anyone look at you?" another demanded.  
  
"She wasn't looking at either of you! She was all over me." The third cried.  
  
While the four guards were arguing, Marina slipped back to where Jack, Eris, and Will were waiting.  
  
"They'll be busy for awhile." Marina laughed, quietly. "What next?"  
  
"Good job, girl!" Eris applauded giving Marina a high five.  
  
"Come on." Jack whispered, motioning for them to follow him. The three of them followed jack out of their hiding place and over to where the lifeboats sat. "Mr. Turner, hold this up for me." Jack instructed, picking up one end of one of the boats. Will took it from him and jack knelt down and crawled under the boat. Marina followed, then Eris and finally while the other three held the boat up Will scurried under the boat.  
  
"What now?" Will hissed.  
  
"We wait." Jack answered as he heard footsteps drawing close. After the footsteps passed Jack told them to lift the boat just enough so they could walk hunched over into the water. Carefully holding the boat they were able to submerge the upside down boat leaving an air pocket so they could breath. They walked along the bottom of the harbor to the Dauntless, out in the middle of the water.  
  
"This is either genius or madness" Will commented.  
  
"It's amazing how often those two coincide." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, look at me!" Marina joked. Eris and Jack laughed but Will just glared. Marina and Eris were beginning to really dislike Will Turner. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
They reached the Dauntless within a few more minutes and carefully they scaled the stern. They raced aboard, drew their swords and prepared to take over the ship.  
  
"No body move! We are taking over the ship!" Jack announced to the handful of sailors on the ship.  
  
"Aye! Avast!" Will cried coming up behind Jack. The soldiers and Gillette laughed.  
  
"This ship cannot be crewed by two people." Gillette laughed.  
  
"Hey, and who are we? Bloody animals?" Eris called, threatenly moving her sword to Gillette's throat.  
  
"Should I really answer that?" Gillette asked, laughing.  
  
"I don't think you want to." Jack warned, remembering his recent experience of Eris' rage.  
  
"Go ahead answer." Eris said sweetly, walking closer to him. "What were you going to say? I won't hurt you."  
  
Gillette barely opened his and he suddenly found himself falling over the side of the ship and landing in the water. Everyone stared at Eris who looked over the side to were Gillette was surfacing, screaming at her. "Ah.I said I wouldn't hurt you." She said. "I didn't say that I wouldn't send you for a nice little swim, did I? Now," she turned to the rest of the crew. "I you gentlemen would be so kind as to get into that boat over there." She pointed to the lifeboats. The men nearly ran each other over in their rush to get to the boat before they joined their captain. "Now that we have the boat, what do you plan to do next?"  
  
"Just wait ladies and learn." Jack slurred draping an arm over Eris' shoulders. "Will, let's hoist the sails, Savvy?" with the combined efforts of all four of them they began to raise the main sails.  
  
"Jack!" Marina called. "The Interceptor is pursuing!" jack looked at her first then out at the beautiful ships closing in on them.  
  
"Good!" he said. "Come on." He motioned for them to follow his into a small hiding place. "Now we wait." He whispered.  
  
Soon British soldiers had swarmed onto the ship. Commodore Norrington was shouting orders to his men to search the entire ship.  
  
"Come on." Jack mouthed and they followed him as he slipped out, grabbed a line and swung across to the now empty Interceptor. As quickly as they could they set sail. It wasn't until they were a good ways away that Commodore Norrington and his officers noticed that their ship was gone. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack called back to Norrington giving a bow.  
  
Marina saw the guards she had flirted with earlier to buy time standing, gaping at her. She walked up to Jack, who put an arm around her, and she called to them. "Thank you, boys. You were so kind." She laughed. Jack laughed to upon seeing the looks on the men's faces.  
  
Soon they had left Port Royal far behind. Jack was handing out orders to Marina, Eris, and Will very quickly while he spent all his time at the wheel. "Uh, Jack?" Marina walked up to him, exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, pet?" He acknowledged but continued staring out at the sea.  
  
"The thing is Eris and I, we haven't actually sailed in several years. We don't remember much of anything. And it doesn't look like Will knows what he's doing either." Jack gave her an odd look then looked out at Eris and Will who were still trying to figure out how to hoist the main sail. Jack gave a loud sigh and left the wheel.  
  
Jack spent the rest of the day instructing them in the basics of sailing. Night was falling and the sun was setting in a beautiful array of colors. Marina was at the bow of the ship trying to tie some knots in the way Jack had quickly showed them but couldn't seem to get it right. She was concentrating so hard, biting her lip as she worked, that she didn't hear jack come up behind her.  
  
"Yer workin' too hard." Jack said walking up right behind her. He reached around her to still her hands, pressing her against his chest. "Let me show you again." He breathed. Slowly he showed her the knot again. Then he undid it was took her step by step on how to do it herself, physically placing her hands where they needed to go. Soon she was able to tie the knot perfectly by herself.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured, trying not to become to aware of the fact that he was pressed up against her.  
  
"Look, at that." Jack pointed to the sun setting on the horizon. "One of the most beautiful things about sailing on the open sea is the sunsets." She looked out at the play of bright colors across the sky.  
  
"Yes, beautiful." She whispered as Jack lowered his mouth to her neck. She looked up and saw Eris staring at her. Suddenly Marina jumped away before Jack kissed her shoulder. She looked anywhere but at him. "uh.I.I.t.think I'm g.going to g.go find m.myself a cabin. I'm.uh.not feeling well." She stammered.  
  
"Yes, well, you and Eris can go on to bed." Jack said walking away. Marina hurried down to where Eris stood.  
  
"He said we can find a cabin and go to bed." Marina told her.  
  
"Okay." She said tentatively. She followed Marina down into the belly of the ship to find themselves a cabin. As soon as they were out of jack and will's sight Eris hit Marina upside the head. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything! And anyway why does it make any difference to you?" Marina answered.  
  
"You know he likes me!" Eris complained.  
  
"is that why he keeps hanging all over me just now and back in the cell?" Marina argued.  
  
"But." Eris suddenly started laughing hysterically. "Why are we arguing? I thought we swore we'd never fight over a guy."  
  
Marina started to laugh too. "Yeah, but up until now we never had the same taste in men."  
  
"True. We will give him some time then we will make him decide. Up until then we don't fight. 'kay?" Eris proposed.  
  
"Okay! Let's go find somewhere to sleep." They took off to find themselves each a cabin. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
By the time that Marina and Eris woke the next morning the sun had already come up and had been up for a couple of hours. They rushed into the Galley, bumping into each other as they raced from their cabins. They had looked through all of the cabins the night before. It turned out that there were enough for everyone to have a cabin. When they finally settled on the one they each wanted they were right next to The Captain's cabin and not far from the Galley. They managed to find some descent bread and apples. They ate quickly as they ran to the deck.  
  
Jack and will were arguing at the other end of the ship. Jack looked up from some knots he was tying when Will drew his sword.  
  
"Put it away, boy." Marina and Eris heard Jack saw. "It's not worth you getting beat again."  
  
Will stood even straighter. "You didn't beat me. You neglected the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you."  
  
Jack whirled around. "That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Suddenly Jack spun the wheel around. One of the beams swung out, caught Will in the stomach and swung him out over the water. It was truly hilarious to watch him struggling to keep his hold on the beam.  
  
"Now since you're just hanging there pay attention." He said. Eris smiled remembering her line from yesterday. "The only rules that truly matter are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. but pirate is in your blood, boy, and you'll have to square with that someday." Marina and Eris slowly made their way to stand behind Jack. "Look at me." Jack continued. "I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, Savvy?"  
  
"Gezz! What! Do you men not see us standing right here?" Marina cried.  
  
"Yeah, What are we ghosts? Come on now!" Eris exclaimed. Jack and Will just ignored them. "Men! Can't live with them."  
  
"Haven't found the proper way to kill them yet." Marina finished their slogan.  
  
Jack spun the wheel back the opposite direction and Will fell to the deck. "So, Can you sail under the captain of a pirate or can you not?"  
  
"Tortuga?" Will asked picking himself up of the deck.  
  
"No! Panama!" Marina exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Jack smiled. "Tortuga. Maybe we can go to Panama some other time, love."  
  
They reached Tortuga the next day. The town was located in a cove and there were several ships docked when they arrived. A broad smile was permanently spread across Jack's face.  
  
"Lower the anchors, Will!" Jack ordered as he brought the ship to a stop. "Lassies, breakout the boats. We're all goin' ashore."  
  
Soon they were all sitting in a boat and Will and Jack were rowing them ashore. Eris was getting increasingly excited as she heard several gunshots come for the nearing city. Marina, noticing a couple of very muscular pirates unloading a ship, pulled a small mirror out of the hidden pocket inside the front of her shirt. Very carefully she fluffed her hair, put on some more eyeliner and lipstick before putting it all back.  
  
It wasn't very long before they had reached the docks. Jack jumped out, tied up the boat, then reached, gentlemanly, to help Eris and Marina out of the boat. He was greeted by radiant smiles from both girls. After they were both out of the boat, Eris and Marina each took one of Jack's arms and began to walk towards the wild and noisy town. They didn't notice the death glare Will was sending them as he hurried to catch up.  
  
They walked around for a while and Jack seemed to be searching for something. They ended up in what seemed like a marketplace. Stands of food, cloth, and the most beautiful jewelry in the world lined the sides of the streets.  
  
"All stolen but genuine stuff, lassies." Jack whispered into their ears. Marina's eyes widened that the sight of a beautiful pendant. It was teardrop in shape and seemed to be made out of a perfectly polished emerald and sapphire fused together in a swirl. Tiny white pearls were embedded in the break of the emerald and sapphire. A strand of white gold spiraled around the pendant giving the whole thing an elegant look. The pendant was hung on a beautiful white gold chain amongst some other less spectacular things.  
  
"Oh, Jack." She exclaimed and showed him the piece of jewelry. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Jack looked at the piece. "I admire your tastes, Love. Yes it is, but not nearly as beautiful as you."  
  
"Can I get it?" Marina asked as she giggled. Jack gave her a smiled then waltzed up to the manager of the stand.  
  
"How much for this trinket?" Jack asked.  
  
"Trinket? You are sorely mistaken, sir! This piece was worn by a Queen form the far East! It is worth more than all the gold in the Spanish Main!" the man gave an elaborate show of his hands.  
  
"I asked how much for the thing." Jack stated again.  
  
The man calmed down, "For you and your beautiful lady, 100 gold pieces."  
  
Jack gave a low whistle, then turned to Marina, "Sorry, lass, I can't afford that." He gave a silent and discrete wink. "Maybe you can find something else." The walked away, making a wide circle. Jack left Eris, Marina, and Will waiting across the street while he made his way right back in front of the stand. The man was arguing with another customer. Carefully, Jack waited until a large crowd came by before he made his move.  
  
He swiped the necklace from the stand and made his way back to Marina, who was smiling and nearly jumping up and down. He placed it around her neck and placed a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"Can we do what we came her to do?" Will demanded. "Or are we going to continue on this very twisted courtship?" Will's face was soon met with Eris' fist. Will walked around with a black eye and a busted lip for the rest of the day. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N-This is a short chapter but as I was writing it just seemed to end  
itself.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Eris, Marina and a very angry and reluctant Will followed Jack further into the city of Tortuga. Jack and Will began talking while Marina and Eris Fell back a little ways so that they could talk privately as well.  
  
"Eris.I mean Christina.I just had a thought." Marina exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, really and what was that?" Eris said sarcastically.  
  
"What if we change something? What if our being here changes the story and it doesn't end the way it is supposed to?"  
  
"Then we will just have to be careful that we don't change anything important, savvy?" Eris laughed. "Oh, I want to be there for what's coming up next! Come on!"  
  
Jack and Will had gotten further ahead of them while they had been talking. As the two girls closed in on the guys they heard the fringes of their conversations.  
  
"More importantly it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack was saying, knocking a man out as he walked by and grabbed the man's cane. "What do you think?" jack asked Will.  
  
"It'll linger."  
  
"I tell you, mate. If every town in the world were like this one no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack laughed, then noticed a woman with bright red hair walking towards him. "Scarlett!" he exclaimed in greeting. It was soon met by a sharp slap across his face. His head swung around to face Will and the newly arrived Marina and Eris. "Not sure I deserved that."  
  
He turned around and straightened himself. Just then a blond woman walked up to him. "Giselle!"  
  
"Who was she?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Jack was met with another slap across the face that caused his face to swing around again. "I may have deserved that." Marina and Eris looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. He spun around and glared at them.  
  
"What?" Marina asked through her giggles.  
  
"From this side, that whole scene," Eris laughed and gestured to the two girls' retreating backs, "Was hilarious."  
  
Jack continued to glare. Marina and Eris exchanged looks before giving him their best sweet and innocent smiles. The sauntered up to him and each took one of his arms.  
  
"Come on, Jack, let's go find Mr. Gibbs." Eris suggested steering him towards the stables where she knew they would find him. Jack went along for a few minutes before it dawned on him.  
  
"How do you know I was looking for Gibbs?"  
  
A/N-Please review. Let me know if it is good, stupid, or horrible. If you like something I won't know until you tell me. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
They followed Jack around the city as he asked several people about the whereabouts of Mr. Gibbs. Marina and Eris had a wondrous time just enjoying the atmosphere and looking at the various booths. Will just seemed to be very angry and annoyed which only added to the girls' enjoyment. They also noticed the many whores and ladies who flirted with Jack and became somewhat jealous. They hung onto Jack's arm and gave the girls glares.  
  
Finally Jack discovered some clues as to where Gibbs had been hanging out and they went to check out the area. They discovered him in the stables behind one of the nosiest pubs in Tortuga. He was snoring with a very fat pig as his pillow. Jack looked at Gibbs for a moment before smiling and walking back outside.  
  
"Wha..." Will asked.  
  
"Quiet!" Jack hissed as he stopped at the well just outside the door. He filled one of the buckets and handed it to Will and filled one himself. He then led them back inside the stables and stopped in front of where Gibbs lay and threw the water on him.  
  
Gibbs woke with a start, his gun drawn and ready to shot whoever hade awoken him. He said several curse words and threats before he saw Jack. "Mother's Love. It be Jack. You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'Tis bad luck."  
  
"Fortunately, I know how to cure it." Jack stated and squatted down so that he was eye level with Gibbs. "The-man-who-did-the-waking buys the- man-who-did-the-sleeping a drink and the-man-who-did-the-sleeping drinks it while listen to a proposition from the The-man-who-did-the-waking." He rambled. Marina giggled at the confused expression on Gibbs' face.  
  
"Yea, that'll about do it." He said, as he stood up. He was soon drenched again do to Will dumping his bucket of water on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"  
  
"That was for the smell." Will said plainly. Eris, Marina, and Jack looked at Will for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Will did not seem to be to happy.  
  
They finally made their way up to the pub and stumbled through the door. It was crowded and noisy. Perfect for talking in private. Jack talked to the bartender for a moment before ordering drinks for himself and Gibbs and heading to a room off to the side where Gibbs was already seated. Returned after a moment to put the drinks down. He tossed a few coins to Marina and Eris.  
  
"Go get a drink, girls." Then he turned to Will. "Keep a sharp eye." He said pointing to the rowdy pub. Will gave a disappointed look but sighed and put his back to the wall and watch the men and women laugh, gamble, and drink and he strained to hear was Jack and Gibbs were talking about in the room over the noise. He didn't have much success.  
  
Eris and Marina didn't care. They had seen the move and knew exactly what was being said, so they decided to have some fun. They ordered themselves some rum and sat at the bar for a while. After only a few sips Marina was tipsy and Eris was loud. Eris was extremely excited when a fight broke out between two men and escaladed to an all out bar brawl. Eris was quick to join in but Marina was repulsed. As Eris started punching peoples' faces in, Marina climbed up on top of the bar to get out of the way but couldn't stop giggling as Eris whooped the men's' butts.  
  
Several bruises, drinks, and giggles later, Marina noticed Jack come out of the side room with Mr. Gibbs. She smiled, took another swig from her mug and waved. She looked around where she was standing, as if just noticing that she was several feet above the floor. She couldn't figure out how to get down with the brawl still going. She gave Jack a semi-frightened look. He smiled and gracefully made his way around the brawl to stop where she stood on the bar.  
  
He reached up, took her by the hips, picked her up, and carefully lowered her to the floor. She swayed slightly as she stood on her own and started giggling again.  
  
"Where's Eris?" Jack asked.  
  
Still giggling Marina and pointed to where Eris was flipping some poor guy over her shoulder so he landed hard on the wood floor behind her. Another guy took a running start and rammed into her, knocking her over onto the only upright table left in the pub. Jack shook his head and walking over to her, making his way through the chaos without wavering at all. He was just about to pull the man off of Eris when she bit his ear and rammed her knee into his groin. He fell to the floor in pain. She stood upright, smiled at Jack, and started to rejoin the fight.  
  
Jack caught her arm. "It's time to go." He said.  
  
Eris pouted, "But I'm having fun." She swayed, "I'm gonna get another drink, though." She turned her back on the fight and started to make her way to the bar but jack caught her arm again and steered her to where Will was trying to keep Marina from falling over.  
  
"Neither of you are having anymore to drink ever again." Jack stated. "You two are worse than me." Marina and Eris laughed and Marina started to fall over again. Will went to help her up again but he got hit several times when she took his trying to help the wrong way. Soon they all left the pub, Eris and Marina hanging on to Jack so they didn't fall over. Gibbs went off to find the crewmembers and Will followed them in silence.  
  
"What's we gonna do now?" Marina asked Jack.  
  
"We are going to find you two a place to sleep and I'm gonna hide all the rum. I don't want you two to decide to take a liking to it and I loose all my good rum." He stated leading them to one of the more quiet Inns. He got two rooms from the Innkeeper and helped them up the stairs.  
  
"I don't see why we don't just save our money and go back to the Interceptor." Will complained as he followed.  
  
"Do you really think they'd make it?" he asked opening the first door. He tossed a key to Will and pointed to the next room. "Get some sleep." He said before disappearing into the room with Eris and Marina. 


End file.
